The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Tiarella plant, botanically known as Tiarella cordifolia ‘Stephanie Cohen’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Stephanie Cohen’.
The Inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Stephanie Cohen’, in a trial plot at his nursery in Coatesville, Pa., in 2007. The parentage of the new variety is the result of open-pollinated plants of Tiarella cordifolia, and Tiarella cordifolia var. collina. The exact parentage is unknown as several hundred cultivars and unnamed plants from the Inventors breeding program were grown for seed production. The new cultivar, ‘Stephanie Cohen’, was selected for its unique growth habit, flower stem branching, and distinctive foliage coloration throughout the growing season.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by division in Coatesville, Pa. by the Inventor in 2007. Propagation by division and subsequently by tissue culture has determined that the characteristics of this cultivar are stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.